Te Quiero
by Karlita-chan
Summary: Un regalo... espero que les guste. YAOI


Te quiero  
  
Basado en Hunter x Hunter.  
  
Aclaraciones: Eeemmm... en esta historia los chicos tienen entre 12 y 15 años, déjenlo a su criterio. (Más diría yo que aún tienen 12 -_-Uuu) Y lo típico, la serie no me pertenece, sino que a Togashi Yoshihiro sensei, ok? Yo sólo escribo basándome en su serie...  
  
Advertencias: ShonenAi. KxG  
  
:::::::****:::::::  
  
La una de la madrugada y Killua aún no conciliaba el sueño. Las palabras de Gon lo habían dejado en shock... Con sólo recordarlo sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago y un calor molesto es sus mejillas 'Te quiero, Killua... me gustas...'. Pero también recordar lo que él le había dicho... la reacción que tuvo... no le gustaba. ¿Por qué tuvo que herirlo de esa manera? Aún recordaba las lágrimas en aquel rostro. Estaba angustiado, muy angustiado...   
  
Mito-san estaba angustiada.   
  
Sentada a la mesa, con copa en mano y una botella enfrente, Mito pensaba...  
  
Es extraño. La última semana los chicos han estado muy ausentes... ¿qué les habrá pasado?   
  
Les veo evitarse. Pasarse de largo. Veo que intentan no mirarse. En el rostro de Gon hay tristeza y en el de Killua hay angustia...  
  
También para ella era la una... estaba preocupada, muy preocupada. Y se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a su pequeño. ¿Qué les habrá sucedido?   
  
Fue después de un paseo que volvieron así. No, mentira. Killua volvió primero. Le pregunté dónde estaba Gon. Él me miró angustiado y luego murmuró un 'Ya viene...'  
  
¿Estará dormido ahora? Sí... porque a él no le intereso. No puedo pensar que esté ahora despierto pensando en mí como yo lo estoy pensando en él...  
  
¿Estará llorando? No, porque veo que ya no le importo, que me evita y no creo que siga estando triste por mí...   
  
'Te quiero...'  
  
- Gon... - Mito llamó queda a la habitación de su pequeño.  
  
- ..... - el chico no le respondió. Había estado llorando y si hablaba su voz se quebraría, pero su 'madre' volvió a llamarlo.  
  
- Gon - ahora logró oír un quedo 'Pasa, Mito-san...'  
  
Entró. La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero al abrir la puerta entró algo de luz y pudo ver al pequeño vuelto hacia la pared. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hasta la cama de Gon, donde se sentó.   
  
- ¿Por qué Killua ya no duerme contigo? - interrogó al darse cuenta de que el chico albino no estaba por ningún lado. De seguro estaba en la habitación contigua.  
  
Sintió un pequeño temblor de parte del pequeño.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, Gon?! ¡Me preocupas! - susurró ya alzando un poco la voz.  
  
- Nada... - error.  
  
- Mentira.  
  
Gon se sorprendió.   
  
- Yo... - y se volvió a encoger entre las mantas. Hasta que sintió como lo volteaban bruscamente y el pequeño sólo miró asustado a su 'madre'.  
  
- No quiero obligarte a decirme nada... al fin y al cabo... yo no soy tu madre como para que me estés dando alguna explicación... - Mito comenzó a llorar y el pequeño se sintió peor - ¡Al menos has el intento de no preocuparme! - pero esta vez a Gon le apareció una leve sonrisa en su rostro - ¡De qué te ríes! - reclamó ella ahora sin llorar y con enojo.  
  
- Eres egoísta, Mito-san... - estaba seguro de que a su rostro iría a parar una bofetada, pero en vez de eso una suave risita inundó la habitación.  
  
¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan rápido el ambiente tenso?  
  
Mito le abrazó.  
  
- Me tenías muy preocupada...  
  
- Lo siento, Mito-san... - la mujer clara le abrazó aún más. Se separó un poco de él y vio que había lágrimas en su rostro. Pasó sus dedos por las suaves mejillas y le besó la frente.  
  
- ¿Quieres hablar? - Gon asintió - Se trata de Killua, ¿no? - el pequeño volvió a asentir.  
  
- Mito-san... ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?  
  
Mito sólo asintió lentamente.  
  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Gon? ¿Estás enamorado?  
  
- Sí...  
  
- De Killua... - murmuró dudosa.  
  
- Sí...  
  
¿Qué hacer ante tanta sinceridad?  
  
- ¿Qué pasó el día del paseo?  
  
- Yo... yo le dije que lo quería - el pequeño desvió la mirada con sonrojo, pero había demasiada oscuridad como para notarlo.  
  
- ¿Y él?  
  
- Él dijo que no estaba interesado en mí... él se fue... Mito-san, él no me quiere... - y nuevamente se echó a llorar.   
  
Era difícil comprender que su pequeño estaba enamorado de otro chico. Y a él se le notaba tan triste...   
  
Y le recordó a sí misma.  
  
Se levantó.  
  
- ¿Mito-san?  
  
- Espérame - y salió de la habitación de Gon.  
  
'Te quiero...'  
  
Apenas entró vio a Killua sentado en la cama, apoyado contra la pared y abrazando sus piernas, al tiempo que la miraba sorprendido. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.   
  
- Mito-san... - murmuró él.  
  
- Gon me preocupa - comenzó la 'madre' de Gon.  
  
- ¿Uh?  
  
- Y sé que a ti también - continuó ella.  
  
- Yo no... - intentó negarse, pero ella lo interrumpió.  
  
- No intentes negarlo. Tú lo quieres y se lo negaste. Gon me lo ha dicho todo y ahora vendrás conmigo - y lo tomó del brazo llevándolo a rastras.   
  
- ¡Mito-san, detente! ¡No quiero! - exclamó Killua intentando zafarse, pero en el fondo sabía que debía hablar con Gon.  
  
- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?  
  
- Nada, abuela.  
  
¿Nada? ¡Pero si la veía llevar a rastras a Killua hacia la habitación de Gon! A lo mejor y estaba viendo alucinaciones...  
  
Mito entró nuevamente en la habitación del pequeño y dejó a Killua en la puerta. Lo empujó y con un 'Hablen' cerró la puerta.  
  
- Mito, ¿qué sucede?  
  
- Esos dos deben hablar, abuela.   
  
La abuela pestañeó varias veces.  
  
- ¿Te crees cupido?  
  
- ¿Qué?! Ò.o  
  
Gon miraba sorprendido a Killua. Killua miraba sorprendido a Gon.  
  
Entonces el pequeño volvió a voltearse contra la pared. No quería mirarlo y a pesar de que estaba oscuro seguía viéndolo y sintiendo su aura. Y sintió que esa aura se acercaba lentamente. Se encogió un poco más en la cama, cuando sintió esa aura a su lado. Killua estaba sentado a su lado encendiendo la luz de la lámpara. Entonces habló quedo.   
  
- Gon, yo...  
  
- No..., Killua, no es necesario...  
  
- Pero yo...  
  
- No, basta, no quiero oírte - siguió interrumpiéndolo.  
  
- Gon, escú-  
  
- Killua, no sig-  
  
- ¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme?! - exclamó ya volteándolo hacia sí, asustando al pequeño - Yo... lo siento.  
  
- ¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas?  
  
Killua se puso nervioso. ¿Cómo Gon podía ser tan[...]?  
  
- N-no te lo diré - volteó su rostro, estaba sonrojado.  
  
- Pero, ¡Killua! - pidió el más pequeño con voz infantil y mirándolo suplicante. Ahora estaba arrodillado en la cama.   
  
Killua volteó hacia él.  
  
- No me mires así... - y el chico albino puso su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño. ¿Por qué seguírselo negando? Ahora con sus manos tomó el rostro de Gon.  
  
- ¿Killua? - murmuró sonrojándose. El rostro de Killua cada vez estaba más cerca...  
  
- Te quiero...   
  
Sentía los tibios labios de Killua sobre los suyos. ¡No sabía qué hacer! 'Te quiero... te quiero...' era lo único que repetía su mente. Sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago y siguiendo sus instintos abrazó por el cuello al más alto, intentado responder al beso... ¡pero estaba desesperado! Nunca había besado a alguien en su vida... no de esa forma...   
  
'Te quiero...'  
  
Killua no quería detenerse ya... soltó lentamente las mejillas y llevó una de sus manos a la cintura del pequeño y la otra a su cuello acercándolo más. Entonces Gon soltó un suave gemido al sentir aquella mano en su cuello y Killua introdujo su lengua en la dulce boca que ahora se le entregaba.  
  
'Te quiero, por Dios, ¡te quiero!'  
  
Le inclinó hasta que la espalda de Gon chocó contra la cama. Las piernas del pequeño quedaron dobladas, con los pies apoyados en la cama y las rodillas separadas. Entre ellas, Killua abrazaba el cuerpo del moreno. Sus respiraciones aceleradas, sus corazones latiendo impares por aquel tacto tan íntimo. Killua separó sus labios lentamente para buscar con ellos el cuello del pequeño donde besó y lamió ávido. Los gemidos suaves de Gon eran la más dulce melodía... se separó de él y le miró. Los ojos cerrados, los labios dejando escapar suspiros. Las mejillas sonrojadas. Sus brazos aún le abrazaban del cuello...  
  
- Te mentí...  
  
Gon entreabrió sus ojos y Killua continuó.  
  
- Y me mentí... tú me interesas más de lo que te imaginas... Te quiero... - apretó sus labios contra la mejilla del pequeño y éste cerró sus ojos - Perdóname por haberte herido...  
  
- Killua... - el aludido volvió a besar los labios de Gon... Killua era adicto a los dulces y aquella boca era lo más dulce que había probado...  
  
'Te quiero...'  
  
- ¿Y?   
  
- Ya están bien - la vieja sonrió -. Tienen suerte... - murmuró.  
  
- Vamos, Mito... no te pongas así. Ya encontrarás a la persona perfecta...  
  
- Ya la había encontrado..., pero esa persona me dejó...  
  
- Oh, Mito... él no era el único...  
  
- Quiero creerte, abuela.  
  
- Créeme, mi niña.  
  
Y las dos mujeres volvieron a sus habitaciones.  
  
Esa noche entre varios 'Te quiero' los chicos durmieron juntos...  
  
~~~***Fin***~~~  
  
Nota: No me maten +__+   
  
Bueno, esto es un 'regalo', 'recompensa', como quieran llamarlo, para los que han seguido mi historia 'La Leyenda de Samain'. Aún no podré terminar el 3er capítulo y me sentí mal por hacerlos esperar tanto... entonces decidí escribirles algo a parte... aunque sé que no quedó bueno del todo. Fue sólo una volada que tuve de repente.  
  
Bueno, me voy a terminar de escribir el 3er cap de 'La Leyenda de Samain'. Sigan enviándome amenazas, así tal vez pueda por fin comenzar a asustarme y escribir más rápido... Creo que necesito inspiración -_-  
  
Chau :3 


End file.
